


Surprise

by Ralcemns



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, rated teen for most of the same reasons from the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralcemns/pseuds/Ralcemns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now separated from their previous lovers, Cal and Farley grow to find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts right where The Glass Sword left off, so of course it strays far from whatever the third book is going to be.
> 
> It'd be really cool if this is actually what happens, although that's highly unlikely.

Cal and the others were making their way back after being free of the magnetrons and strongarms, without their lightning girl. Things had been said between him and her, but as they had been falling from the plane, they both gave each other a touch that potrayed forgiveness and longing. Now, Cal would never be able to see her with their reconciliation. Unless he carried out his quickly-formulating plan of saving her, that is.  
Coming back too soon and empty handed, the Colonel was simultaneously furious and frazzled. It wasn't his idea to assign the mission to save the Little Legion of teens to young to be fighting in war, but it was clear he supported the cause. Someone suggested going back to save them nonetheless, but the Colonel seemed confident that the trade Mare made would also loosen the constriction of lowered age Conscription. What disgusted Cal most was that the Colonel seemed to think this was a fair trade, but Cal couldn't lose his temper. Not when a bunch of Reds already had their eyes peeled for anything suspicious among the Silver refugees.  
For now, Cal would have to conspire secretly with his closest allies to carry out his new plan. His most trusted friend nowadays and most likely avid supporter of the new cause: Kilorn Warren.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later, Cal approached Kilorn privately. He found the fisher boy sitting close to the shore of the island of Tuck that didn't constantly expect incoming ships.  
"Hey, Kilorn," Cal said to announce his presence.  
"Why didn't you do anything to save Mare?!" Kilorn snapped, surprisingly brutal.  
Cal's guard flew up because of this. "I couldn't!" he pleaded angrily.  
Kilorn sighed. "Sorry, I know you couldn't. I'm just..."  
"... me too," Cal agreed as Kilorn hesitated to find the words. Cal sat next to him, waiting a moment before changing the subject.  
"Kilorn, I've got an idea, and you're the first person I'd think would be willing to act on it. You're also the first person I trust around here."  
"I'm listening," Kilorn said, not tearing his eyes from the waves ahead. Cal did the same.  
"I'm thinking a rescue mission," Cal announced, and Kilorn perked at the thought. "Secretly, though, because I don't think the Colonel wants to upset things with Maven just yet."  
Kilorn scoffed to himself, and Cal could tell he was thinking about how easily the Colonel let their lightning girl go.  
"When? And who else is coming?" he asked.  
"Someday around nightfall, when no one's really around to see," Cal answered. "On my list of people to bring: Harrick, Farrah, and Farley."  
"Farley didn't want to come to our last mission; I doubt she wants to come to this one," Kilorn noted.  
"Yeah, but I thought I'd try," Cal explained. "She's one of our best fighters. She's also a great leader."  
"Okay," Kilorn agreed, getting up, "do we ask today?"  
"Yes. And if it's not too late by the time we're done explaining the plan, we'll leave tonight," Cal said.  
"What's the plan?" Kilorn asked.  
"I'll tell everyone what I'm thinking once we get rounded up," Cal promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot which newbloods were supposedly dead (they might just be missing), so excuse me if I've included a newblood that isn't supposed to be there.

Harrick and Farrah had already agreed to at least see what the plan was. Now the only person left to recruit was Farley.  
"Farley, we need your help," Cal said to her when they finally found her.  
"What for?" she inquired absentmindedly.  
"We're thinking about a rescue mission for Mare," Kilorn revealed.  
"I can't go on a mission!" Farley rebuked.  
"Why not?" Cal asked, slightly agitated, but mostly confused.  
Farley had second thoughts. "Never mind. I'll go," she complied. "What's the plan?"  
The five went back to the same shore that wasn't bustled with people to discuss.  
"Harrick will disguise us as invisible with his sight-bending powers, and Farrah will also mute our sound, so we can slip in and out unnoticed, so long as we don't bump into anybody or move anything unnecessarily," Cal explained. "We'll have to look at the news to know where he's taken Mare, but no matter where, I know the way around."  
"So the tactic won't primarily be fighting?" Farley clarifyed.  
"Yes," Cal affirmed, wondering why she was so concerned about missions and violence. Like he'd said before, she was one of the best fighters.  
"We leave tonight, then, on the cargo ship we came in on," Kilorn decided. "We'll meet there as soon as most everyone else is asleep."  
They all agreed, and continued to go about their business until then, which was really a whole lot of nothing. Really, all they did was wait as their nerves built for their second secret escape.


End file.
